Guardian Angel
by Keiko-keket
Summary: One night, Ryou is visited by the angel of his mother, who is there to solve his problems with his yami. One shot, but there will be a sequel! R&R, my first kinda angsty fic! **cries**


Guardian Angel By Keiko G.O.D

Konnichi-wa! Wows, my first angst, with a bit of yaoi! Never thought I'd write one! Ohs wellz! I don't own any of these, cept maybe the idea, and if you have a problem with that, my cat with attack you!

Ti-chan: Mrrrrr… (Translation: Hell yeah!!)

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

That night, alone in his room, Ryou Bakura was crying. Crying because how miserable his life is. Crying because his yami beats him. Crying because his yami raped him. 

Ryou: / Why couldn't I have a yami like Yugi's. I'm never lucky. Maybe I should just end it all./

With that thought in his head, he painfully climbed into his bed, and attempted to sleep. NJust before he dozed off, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning, he watched in amazement, as small sparkles filled the air. Slowly, a form began to appear. A woman, dressed in a pale blue dress, with silver hair and brown eyes. But, the most amazing part, were the set of snow white angel wings on her back. She spoke…

Angel: Ryou, honey it's me…

Ryou: M-mother?

The resemblance between them was astonishing. Ryou's mother (who shall be referred to as Angel), leaned down, crystaline tears forming in her eyes.

Angel: Ryou, my poor baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you…

As if a dam broke inside him, he found himself wrapped in her arms, crying his heart out. Angel just stayed still, gently stroking his hair, whispering in his ear.

Angel: Ryou, honey, don't worry, I came to make it all better. Sleep now.

As if by magic, Ryou slipped into a world of dreams, leaving Angel to finish her business.

Angel: Now to deal with the dark one.

She disappeared inside the Millenium Ring.

(Inside Yami Bakura's Soul Room)

The supposed insane yami of Ryou, Bakura was laying on his bed, when Angel entered. Astonished, Bakura lept from his bed, to confront her.

Bakura: Who the hell are you, and why are you in my soul room!

Angel: I, am here to protect my Ryou…

Bakura: The wimp.

Angel: … and you, Bakura.

Bakura: WHAT!

Angel: I know how you were hurt in the past, but I am here to guide you down the right path.

Bakura: I don't know what you're talking about.

Angel: We shall see.

With a slight movement of her hand, Bakura suddenly felt a large amount of pain filling his mind. Letting out a silent scream, he collapsed on his knees, clutching his head. The pain was so great, that he felt small tears, something he hadn't experienced in over 5000 years, well up in his eyes.

Bakura: Make… it… stop.

Angel moved her hand again, and the pain disappeared. Bakura gasped for breath.

Angel: The pain you feel now, is the pain that my Ryou went through just a short time ago. But, you have also felt this from your youth.

**Flasback** 

A chibi Bakura was laying on a bed made of furs, his slave master above him, just leaving after torturing the child. The boy started to cry.

Bakura: // I swear, that I won't ever hurt anyone like that. That monster.//

**End Flashback**

Angel: You see, dear?

Bakura: Y-yes…

Angel: You may have broke your promise then, but you can redeem yourself. Help Ryou, make him feel better.

Bakura: I understand.

Angel: Then I leave you to your work.

With that, Angel shimmered out of view, and Bakura got to his feet, and left his room. When he appeared in Ryous' room, he looked around, in disgust at what he had done. He looked at the sleeping Ryou on the bed, and thought of how he looked just like the angel that had visited them. He pulled the covers up around Ryou, so he wouldn't get cold, then laid dowwn on the bed himself, and wrapped his arms around the pale boy. This motion caused Ryou to wake up. Ryou started to pull away in fear, but Bakura leaned in and whispered…

Bakura: Ryou, I… I'm sorry for what I've done. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but, I want you to know that… Aishiteru little brother (don't know little brother in japanese dang it)

Ryou listened quietly, and at hearing those words, tears of forgiveness poured down his cheeks. Hugging Bakura closely, he whispered back…

Ryou: Aishiteru nii-chan.

*_*_*_*_*

Next day.

Ryou met up with the gang, as he usually does. Yugi was sitting in Yami's lap, the spirit hugging him close. Swto and Joey were lip-locked in the back, while everyone else greeted Ryou.

Yugi: Morning Ryou, howz it going?

And Ryou smiled, a true, genuine smile.

Ryou: I could never be better Yugi, never.

*_*_*_*_*

Keiko: **cries** that makes me so happy! WAHHHHHH!!!

Ryou: There there, **hands her a kleenex**

Keiko: Thanks **sniffles** **blows nose** Review, cuz I have a sequel that I'm gonna write to this!


End file.
